


operation: get together

by wasteland_2009



Series: danganronpa: group chat havoc [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, Fluff, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Naegi Makoto, Gay Togami Byakuya, Homosexuality, Lesbian Aoi Asahina, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, M/M, Makoto is so dumb, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Yes I'm in love with Chihiro, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland_2009/pseuds/wasteland_2009
Summary: byakuya takes charge and tries to get makoto, but everyone gets in their way
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: danganronpa: group chat havoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> introduction chapter!

_[naegi! added **13 others** to **best friends!!** ]_

na-eggy!: hello! (makoto)

kirigiri-jing: hello makoto. (kyoko)

celestia🖤 : makoto. (celestia)

hiroman: hey makoto! (yasuhiro)

swimteam: hiya! (hina)

sakura.: hello. (sakura)

togami: naegi. (byakuya)

fukawawriting: gross. (toko)

bikerman: hey (mondo)

fanficsrcanon: mr. naegi! (hifumi)

taka!!!: good afternoon, naegi! (kiyotaka)

chi-chi: hello..! (chihiro) 

3rdbase: what's up! (leon)

vocaloid: hey hey hey! (sayaka) 

na-eggy: good! everyone's here! now...

na-eggy: anyone remembers the homework? <: ) 


	2. what is this chat: daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - dms   
> ☆ - group chat   
> ♡ - irl

_**☆ - best friends!!!** _

na-eggy: guys cmon! I need the homework <: ( 

kirigiri-jing: you should've been paying attention 

na-eggy: I was distracted!

swimteam: ...with what? 

na-eggy: erm...things!

kirigiri-jing: dms.

na-eggy: :( ok...

_**★ - KYOKO** _

naegi: hey :D

kyoko: were you daydreaming again?

naegi: yea...i saw a bird and i started thinking what if I was a bird

kyoko: really naegi?

naegi: hey! it was only for a little bit!

kyoko: a little bit? you completely forgot to write down the homework.

naegi: yea so? 

kyoko: homework is literally on the board for 30 minutes. 

naegi: ...

kyoko: ...

naegi: cmon kyoko! just help me! 

kyoko: fine.

kyoko: _homework.png_

naegi: thank u!!

_**☆ - best friends!!!** _

3rdbase: anyways after she put the knife away, we made out and that's how our relationship lasted for 2 years.

togami: did we ask. 

3rdbase: you need to get some pussy so i offered my advice

bikerman: oh my god

togami: you need to be buried alive.

3rdbase: you need a girlfriend

togami: i do not.

3rdbase: you do.

bikerman: you do.

hiroman: you do...

swimteam: you do!

celestia🖤 : you do.

fanficsrcanon: you do

fukawawriting: you do.

vocaloid: you do

_[togami has gone offline.]_

na-eggy: guys! that was mean <: (

3rdbase: he literally told me to be buried alive

na-eggy: ...still! it's mean!

na-eggy: i'm gonna go talk to him!

_kirigiri-jing is typing..._

kirigiri-jing: nvm

_**★ - BYAKUYA** _

cute plebe: togami! 

cute plebe: are you ok? 

cute plebe: hello! togami?

byakuya: what. 

cute plebe: togami!

cute plebe: are you ok?

byakuya: yes. why do you ask?

cute plebe: everyone was so mean in the chat! i was worried

byakuya: i'm fine. as if i would let that poor excuse of a musician offend me.

cute plebe: togami! that's also mean!

byakuya: ...sorry.

_♡ - REAL LIFE_

Byakuya sat on his bed rereading the messages. He found himself blushing at Makoto's words. "Worried huh..." He tightened his grip on his phone. He backed out his dm with Makoto and clicked onto the very next one. 

_☆ - the smart ones (kyoko, toko, and kyakuya)_

moneyman: makoto just said he was worried about me.

detective-jing: congrats.

moneyman: what do i do?

fukawawriting: just tell him thank you

moneyman: i want to tell him I love him.

detective-jing: just wait you can't just confess so quickly 

moneyman: why not. i'm byakuya togami. 

detective-jing: and i'm a lesbian. you know makoto is very...dumb at times. remember when sayaka liked him and he never got her hints?

moneyman: yea and?

detective-jing: it took her a year until she gave up.

moneyman: are you implying i'm gonna give up?

fukawawriting: oh my god just wait

fukawawriting: you JUST found out you liked him

moneyman: i like to get things over with fast. 

detective-jing: besides, do you even know if makoto likes men? 

moneyman: .

★ - MAKOTO

togami: makoto. 

makoto: ?

togami: do you like men.

makoto: WHAT

togami: do you like men

makoto: uhm...yea...?

togami: alright.

☆ 

moneyman: he said yes. 

detective-jing: you asked?!

moneyman: yea.

fukawawriting: oh my god-

moneyman: so nothing to worry about.

♡

Makoto blushed at the sudden question. Byakuya was NEVER interested in anything about Makoto so why would he just ask about his sexuality? He started to panic. maybe he was gonna blackmail him? Maybe he was gonna sell him off to a whorehouse? Oh man, what if he told everyone in the school? Well...everyone was very accepting but still. It was so scary.

He picked up his phone and dialed Kyoko.

After four rings, "Hello, Kyoko speaking." 

"Ah! Kyoko! I need help!"

"Hm?"

Makoto gripped onto his pajama pants, a light blush on his face. "Byakuya asked about my sexuality...and I'm really embarrassed? Do you think he's gonna out me to everyone?" Before he could continue he heard a light, very light snicker on the other end of his phone. "...Kyoko?"

"Sorry, go on." 

"W-well...I'm just worried...Do you think he's gonna out me?"

"No. If he does he'll have to deal with me." Even though her voice didn't give off emotion, Makoto could feel the venom dripping off the last sentence. 

"Ok...Well, thank you, Goodnight Kyoko!" He smiled into his phone as if she could see him. 

"Goodnight Makoto." _Click._

Makoto sighed in relief, throwing himself onto his bed. He climbed under his blankets and drifted off to sleep. Until his phone pinged, a bright notification coming onto his screen. 

☆ 

detective-jing: makoto called, he said he was scared you were gonna out him for asking about his sexuality @moneyman 

moneyman: oh

moneyman: sorry

detective-jing: he didn't seem too upset

moneyman: well I confessed while you were on the phone

detective-jing: YOU WHAT?!

★ - MAKOTO

byakuya: naegi, I was wondering if you wanted to become my lover. 

cute plebe: huh???


	3. rejection?!: deadly life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - dms  
> ☆ - group chat  
> ♡ - irl

byakuya: i am asking would you like to be my lover. I know you won't find anyone better than me so. 

cute plebe: huh???

cute plebe: are you...messing with me?

byakuya: no. i am one-hundred percent serious naegi. now. what is it?

cute plebe: wait i'm-

cute plebe: togami are you ok?!

byakuya: yes. i am well. 

cute plebe: togami are you SURE you aren't messing with me?

byakuya: yes. i am sure. 

cute plebe: togami...i...

byakuya: ?

cute plebe: i don't know...

byakuya: what

cute plebe: i don't know ok? i appreciate the interest but we never really talked all that much before, and now you kinda just dump this on me...

byakuya: ...are you rejecting me

cute plebe: uhm...for now...i'm sorry

byakuya: hm.

**_☆ - the smart ones_ **

moneyman: he rejected me.

detective-jing: oh...sorry

fukawawriting: we told you to wait

moneyman: well i'm not a coward like you two. 

fukawawriting: i'm not a coward either! i have a girlfriend you know. she didn't reject me on the first try.

detective-jing: toko-

fukawawriting: AND to really rub salt on your wound, she's naegi's sister. 

fukawawriting: so basically, fuck you i'm not a coward.

moneyman: shut up you lowlife, did you take a bath yet?

fukawawriting: .

fukawawriting: in fact, I did...with my girlfriend.

_**[moneyman has muted fukawawriting for an hour!]** _

detective-jing: sorry that happened togami. better luck next time?

moneyman: of course I will have luck. 

moneyman: i will do everything in my power to get naegi in my arms, and I have alot of power. 

detective-jing: oh god.

★ - MAKOTO

naegi: uhm kyoko? 

_**[naegi has sent 2 attachments!]** _

naegi: i feel so bad but...?

kyoko: hm...

naegi: it was out of nowehere and i just got a bad vibe <: ( 

naegi: oh man, do you think he hates me?

kyoko: nope. but why did you reject him honestly?

naegi: huh?

kyoko: makoto i known you for years. when you are "daydreaming" you're staring at togami. so really why did you reject togami? 

naegi: WAIT YOU NOTICED ME STARING?! 

kyoko: i notice many things. now answer.

naegi: u-uhm...well don't get me wrong...togami is very handsome and smart...I just feel like he wanted to date me to boost his image or something...

kyoko: do you think togami is that evil?

naegi: ...yes

kyoko: ...that's fair. 

naegi: do you think he hates me? i mean...i just rejected byakuya togami...

kyoko: i'm sure he's fine.

♡

Byakuya Togami was not fine. Rejected. Rejected by someone like Makoto no less. He has never been so furious. Rejected. Rejected?! Rejected...REJECTED?! Him? A togami? Rejected? It was the only thing running in his mind at high speeds. Rejected! He paced around his room. He pinched the bridge of his nose, slowing down his pace.

"Master Byakuya?" 

He snapped his head up at one of his many servants. "What, do you want?" 

"Erm...your father has called for you." 

_Great._ He straightened up and walked over to his father's office, trying his best to look as if he wasn't just having a meltdown over a commoner. 

He pushed open the wooden doors to his father's office, the room dark as ever, the pale moonlight being the only source of lighting in the room. 

"Father? You called for me?"

"Yes. As a Togami, you need to know your worth." 

_Oh god. Did he find out? Fuck._

"I don't want you associating with lowlifes below you. Below us. We're Togamis. We don't associate with lowlife scum below us."

"I understand Father." 

"Do you really? I don't want you seen with anyone below us. Especially that _Naegi_ boy." His father growled out Makoto's name, even though it was dark Byakuya could tell he was making a disgusted face. "I don't care for homosexuals. But if a Togami is one, it may be worth caring for." He chuckled under his breath. "So if you're gonna be a homoseuxal, be the best one." 

Togami nodded, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Yes Father" 

"Good. Now, out of my sight. You have school tomorrow."

Byakuya walked out of the office, closing the doors behind him. He let out a breath and slowly made his way back to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed, the soft fabric taking him in with open arms. He opened his phone to a new message. "...Naegi..." He muttered out. He took off his glasses and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep. 

★ - MAKOTO

cute plebe: i'm sorry togami 

_read 10:56 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story is going too fast or too slow...i don't know how to pace lol...anyways as the story go on i may actually put effort into this...


	4. confession ideas: daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a hybrid!
> 
> ★ - dms  
> ☆ - group chat  
> ♡ - irl

The blaring sound of an alarm clock blasted through the room, signaling Naegi it's time to wake up. He sat up with a jolt looking around his messy unkept room. He took in a breath before finally doing his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, showering, picking out his usual outfit, and He smiled in the mirror before finally walking out and being met with the faces of other classes snapping photos and bombarding him with questions.

"Naegi-kun! Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Naegi! Who left all these presents?" 

"Makoto! What the hell is all this shit?!"

Makoto! Naegi! Makoto! Naegi! Makoto! He didn't even know what was going on until he turned around and saw it. 

On his door were various colorful flowers, decorating his door frame and the door itself, each flower was a beautiful shade of red, green, or pearly white. He blushed at the scene, the flowers were amazing, each sat with pride on his door the bright color distracting him from the dim red wall behind them. He turned to the crowd a blush apparent on his face. "N-no! This isn't what it looks like!" He shook his hands in front of the crowd trying to convince them. "I-it's j-j-just a misunderstanding ok!" 

"Then explain the chocolate!" 

Explain the what? That's when he looked down and noticed right in front of him sat an expensive-looking box of chocolates. The box had his name engraved in gold, a heart sitting right next to it. He gently grabbed the box, opening it gently to reveal rows of chocolate, each one looking as delicious as the last. One was missing but he didn't question it. His face turned a deep red before he grabbed as much as he could and rushed into his room.

He held the box of chocolates close to his chest, the murmurs of everyone outside finally getting quieter which each second. He felt like he was gonna cry or vomit. All that attention, and for something so embarrassing! Who would do this to him? Why! He slid down his door and sadly ate the chocolate. It was the only good thing about his day so far. 

_**BYAKUYA** _

Byakuya stood in the hallway, still holding a flower in hand. _No sign of Naegi. I left a few gifts at his door, hopefully, he likes it. I spent a good price on those flowers and chocolate. I had to pay extra just to get that custom box sooner. I did everything to make sure it was perfect. Flowers from only the best of florists and Chocolates from an amazing French chef._ Byakuya decided it would be better to wait for him in class as he turned to leave, he was face to face with Kyoko. 

"Togami." 

"Kirigiri."

"Everyone saw." She crossed her arms. 

"Hm?" Byakuya felt a ping in his chest. Nervousness? Excitement? Joy? Fear? It felt like all those emotions crushed into one big ball. 

"Everyone saw. The flowers and chocolate. Everyone took photos. Some even questioned Makoto." Her face got dark with the last statement. "Were you up to this?" 

"Why should I answer you?" 

"Makoto does not do well with giant surprises or ANYTHING that brings unwanted attention to him." She uncrossed her arms. "You should've known this." 

Byakuya did NOT know this. He felt horrible. Did this just push Makoto away from him? Does Makoto even know it was him? 

Their phones started to ping repeatedly 

**_☆ - best friends!!_ **

swimteam: hey makoto! are you ok?? did you find out I ate one of those chocolates? : ( i'm sorry!

sakura.: hina. 

swimteam: what? they looked so good!

bikerman: makoto what the fuck was all that shit on your door?? you gotta boyfriend? about time

taka!!!: mondo! that is not appropriate and quite rude! 

bikerman: sorry babe 

bikerman: i was just curious 

celestia🖤 : maybe makoto finally caught the eye of someone 

fukawawriting: who would have eyes on makoto??? he's so boring and lame. 

3rdbase: bet you won't say that to your girlfriend 

fukawawriting: ...shut up. 

hiroman: makoto!! hey, man are you ok?? you looked sad and anxious because of all the attention on you because someone left flowers and chocolate as a romantic gesture towards you and we all know that you don't really like big surprise-y things so basically it was really fucked up the person who sent you that did it in such a big attention-grabbing manner that it caused you to panic and everyone to question you and poke their nose in your business!

3rdbase: ...bro.

vocaloid: can someone check in on makoto!?

kirigiri-jing: maybe we should give makoto space. i'll check in on him before class starts. 

togami: alright. 

☆ - the smart ones

fukawawriting: are you braindead?! @moneyman

fukawawriting: he rejected you and you do this?

fukawawriting: do you hate him THAT much?

moneyman: shut the fuck up. how exactly did you confess to YOUR lover? 

fukawawriting: we were in towa city on a date and I accidentally held her hand and told her she was pretty

moneyman: ...accidentally? don't you specialize in romance novels?

fukawawriting: YEAH SO?! I just...froze up. she doesn't need a fancy proposal. 

moneyman: well you're poor so.

♡

Byakuya ignored the rapid pings to his phone after he sent his last message and faced Kyoko. "As if Fukawa would know love. What about you Kirigiri?"

Kyoko blushed at the thought. She never considered...confessing. "U..uhm..." 

"...Speak up. Cmon. Tell me."

"I..I never confessed before." Kyoko blushed at the thought...confessing...to her...confessing.

"What? WHAT? You never confessed and you're belittling me for trying?" 

"S-shut it Togami!" Kyoko looked away. "I have...a basic idea of a confession, it surely isn't embarrassing my love with a giant gift." 

Togami snarled in response. "Whatever. This was just a miscalculation." With that, he walked off to class. 

Kyoko stood there blushing. She never thought about it, confessing that is. Confessing to the gambling queen herself.

Celestia Ludenberg. 

_**TIME SKIP** _

Class went by and no sign of Naegi everyone was growing worried. Did he have an attack? Did he decide not to leave? Did the embarrassment finally set him over the edge? 

Byakuya shook the thought. No-no-no. That's not Naegi at all. He wouldn't let something like that get him down. He would believe in hope or something and push through. He's Makoto Naegi dammit! He wouldn't let this get to him one bi-

_Ping!_

Byakuya pulled out his phone, he felt his body seize up. Dm from Makoto. 

★ - BYAKUYA

cute plebe: togami...did you leave all those gifts?

cute plebe: togami? 

♡

Byakuya started to panic a bit, if he says yes, Makoto would get mad and push him away even more, but if he says no, Makoto won't know that he's trying to get his attention. Decisions. Decisions. 

★ - BYAKUYA

togami: yes

cute plebe: why?

togami: I told you I wanted you to be my lover. I wanted to prove to you I think you're worthy of carrying my name. 

cute plebe: but you embarrassed me, in front of so many people!

togami: who cares what they think? if anyone gives you trouble, please tell me. I will gladly take care of it. 

cute plebe: togami...i

cute plebe: i appreciate it...but...I don't know yet ok?

togami: ...

togami: I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I truly did not know about the...anxiety thing.

cute plebe: it's fine togami!! next time please just hand me the gift <: )

cute plebe: i love these chocolates by the way! so delicious! thank you so much!

togami: no problem. 

♡

Byakuya smiled at the messages. All was resolved. Makoto was happy with the gifts, and he was forgiven. _I should place another order of those chocolates for him. I should._

Kyoko stood in front of Celestia's door. She asked for a red flower from Makoto and two pieces of chocolate. That's all she needed. Right? Right. 

She knocked on the door, straightening her posture and hair. The door creaked open to reveal Celestia, her clip ons were off, and she was in (what she considered) casual clothing. "Ah. Kyoko dear, hello." 

_"Can we talk?"_


	5. school mode #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter until i finish the plot 
> 
> also this is basically me simping for chihiro + a sneak peak to my next book i'm working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - dms  
> ☆ - group chat  
> ♡ - irl
> 
> also tw for satan/satanic mention + sexual jokes
> 
> can u tell this is where my self-insert comes in?

_**☆ - best friends!!** _

swimteam: hey guys! i have some great news!

na-eggy: hello hina! what's up?

swimteam: sakura and I went on a date tonight! it was so romantic! 

na-eggy: aww!! did you guys...h*ld hands?

swimteam: y..yeah.... 

bikerman: you guys act romantic? 

bikerman: i just yell at taka when i wanna cuddle

taka!!!: it's true 

3rdbase: me and sayaka are ALWAYS romantic ; ) ain't that right babe?

vocaloid: leon...

chi-chi: my boyfriend isn't really romantic...

bikerman: your what

swimteam: chihiro?

3rdbase: BOYFRIEND?!

chi-chi: hm? :<

chi-chi: oh right! i didn't tell you guys! i have a boyfriend!

vocaloid: wait...is your boyfriend the tall guy always dressed in black?

chi-chi: yea...

vocaloid: is he also the kid who set fire to the gym after his death metal performance? 

chi-chi: y-yeah...

vocaloid: is he also the guy who carves satanic circles into desks of people he doesn't like?

3rdbase: YOURE DATING THE EDGELORD?!BVFSJKGVJN

chi-chi: HE'S NOT A EDGELORD!!

swimteam: his title is literally "SHSL Edgelord" 

chi-chi: o-ok so? he's really sweet!

chi-chi: he brought me...a bunny plush! 

bikerman: you're seriously dating a literal edgelord? how did you even end up together?  
  
  


chi-chi: i caught him smoking in the bathroom once and we became friends after that

bikerman: ok but HOW

chi-chi: he confessed to me behind a dumpster in a dairy queen alleyway...

3rdbase: how romantic...

chi-chi: he's a great guy I promise!

vocaloid: i accidentally bumped into him once and i think he cursed my bloodline or something...

chi-chi: ...

★ - CHIHIRO 

chihiro: did u curse sayaka's bloodline???

dante: the navy haired bitch? 

chihiro: dante!

dante: the navy haired bimbo right?

  
  
chihiro: yes the navy haired....girl

dante: yea

dante: she looked like a bitch so 

chihiro: undo it!

dante: why lmao did her mom die or smth?

chihiro: you promised no more curses!

dante: ...well i lied so.

chihiro: i'm not talking to you anymore

dante: wait what

dante: babe

_read 12:24 pm_

dante: BABE

_read 12:39 pm_

dante: ok ok i'll undo it just talk to me goddamn 

chihiro: thank u! 

dante: i'm gonna f**k the shit out of you next time anyways :/ 

chihiro: wait huh 

_read 12:47 pm_

chihiro: d...dante?

_read 12:50 pm_

_**☆ - best friends!!** _

chi-chi: o...ok...he said...he would....call off the curse

vocaloid: WAIT HE ACTUALLY DID IT?

chi-chi: yea...

vocaloid: OH MY GOD I WAS JOKING 

chi-chi: ..oh! well he said he'll turn it off! so now you owe me! 

vocaloid: my god...


	6. love game: deadly life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no text. only celesgiri.
> 
> also i have no idea how cards work so..pretend i said smart stuff

Kyoko sat across from Celeste. Celeste's red eyes burning into her cool lavender ones. How could someone be so calm at a time like this? She clutched the flowers and chocolates in her hands regretting the small gesture already. 

_Celestia loves expensive things right? These chocolates were expensive...and so was this flower. She should be...happy with this right?_

A giggle cut through the silence in the room. Celeste covering her mouth with her own hand. Celeste's finger ring gleamed under the light. "Excuse me, Kyoko...have you brought those flowers for moi?" 

Kyoko only nodded, bringing the flowers and chocolate into plain sight. it wasn't much to look at, but it was clear as day she put a lot of effort into it. 

Celeste's pale face flushed a light pink before she took a sip of her tea. 

"How _**cute.**_ Kyoko dear...do you really think it would be that easy to win my heart?" Her eyes were now sparkling with excitement. Her giggles were soft and taunting. "How pathetic. I would've expected more from you."

Kyoko knew this was a possibility. She only nodded in response knowing what she must do next.

"Ah...could it be? You know what you must do, yes?"

Kyoko smirked, she knew this would come up. "Of course." She reached into her pocket slapping down a pack of cards.

"Hm...it's been so long since we tried this." Celeste grinned, sitting up straight and grabbing the cards.

"I know. Shall we start?" 

"Of course. A game to determine if you are worthy of my heart. A love game."

Kyoko only nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

The next few hours were intense, cards flying across tables, cards slamming into the tables, sly remarks, playful insults, reminders of what's at stake. Whenever Kyoko felt as if she was close to winning Celeste would pull out a card that would destroy her chances. Every time. Even with her precise calculated movements, she would still find herself deep in a hole. She could feel herself slipping deeper into this hole. She couldn't climb out and she felt as if she was gonna be buried alive. 

It was now the last round. Kyoko was determined. Somehow she finally started to pull her weight during this round. She was slowly but surely climbing out of the hole, coming up to face the challenge that is _Celestia Ludenberg_. She was now sitting up straight scanning her cards and the body language of her competitor. She loved a good fight, someone that could go against her made her want Celeste even more. She wanted to hold her tight, listen to that hypnotizing voice, help her pick out outfits, help her get ready, share a breakfast, check on each other, late-night calls and talk about feelings....or just talk. Anything. 

"Are you sure, you want to finish this round Kyoko?" She smirked at her cards, holding them tight in her hands.

Kyoko nodded, a beam of sweat trickling down her face. The round could take a sharp turn. Everything was on the line. 

Kyoko placed her cards down. 

A pretty good hand. Full House. 

Celeste only smiled before laying her cards down.

Kyoko felt her breath get caught in her throat. _H-huh?_

None of her cards made sense. Kyoko was pretty sure she saw the instructions card in her hand.

"I guess you won, Kyoko." Her glossed lips formed a soft smile.

Kyoko smiled back, "You let me win didn't you?"

Celeste sat back in her seat, twirling her bangs between her fingers. "I knew you would've caught on dear"

"I caught on when your strategy changed, you were trying to give me hints to ways I could beat you."

Celeste only nodded, agreeing with Kyoko's statement. "Well...now that you have won my heart, what will you do with it?" Celeste held out her palm a light dust of pink was apparent on her face.

"The best I can." Kyoko placed her gloved hand into Celeste's palm, caressing her girlfriend's soft pale hands.

They both held each other in comfortable silence, before dozing off in each other's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short and sucks my bad  
> im not used to writing on this platform  
> i'm from....wattpad.......


	7. school mode #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im editing this story so everything won't be so ugly...

3rdbase: ayo have any of you guys seen kyoko?

taka!!!: no! I have not seen her. Why are you asking Leon? 

celestia🖤: yes leon, why are you asking?

3rdbase: I need the homework...

celestia🖤: ask someone else. 

3rdbase: kyoko is the only one who has the homework like all the time

celestia🖤: i do not care 🖤 ask someone else.

3rdbase: smh, this is why we should ban emos 

swimteam: that's mean towards emos!! they're nice when you get pass the depression! 

na-eggy: yea! emos are so nice...one offered to paint my nails once! 

na-eggy: they had such pretty colors...

swimteam: i know right! you know the detective? the emo one not kyoko

3rdbase: wait kyoko isn't emo?

swimteam: no!

swimteam: anyways the emo detective! he offered to dye my hair once and he had so many colors...AND he even gave me some nail polish...and makeup!

na-eggy: lucky :( he only offered to do my nails and not my hair >: (

togami: do you need hair dye? I could glady buy the best for you.

na-eggy: no thank you! 

3rdbase: damn togami you always trying to buy stuff for makoto

3rdbase: you tryin to fuck or something?

_fukawawriting is typing_

togami: no

togami: I am simply trying to be nice

3rdbase: PFFFFFF

vocaloid: if 2 + 2 is 4...

bikerman: what did he sayyyyyyyyyy?

taka!!!: even I can not believe that statement 

togami: all you shut the hell up. 

togami: i am not evil. 

bikerman: bro you bullied toko for like a full year until her girlfriend stepped in

vocaloid: i can't believe komaru stopped bullying....

3rdbase: we did it boys! bullying is no more!

fukawawriting: she's just that amazing. 

togami: i only stopped because I didn't need fukawa's little plaything messing with me all day

_**[fukawawriting has gone offline]** _

bikerman: toko just pulled out a fucking stun-gun and bolted out the classroom

swimteam: rip togami!

vocaloid: tok-genocide jack just lunged for togami but hit makoto instead

vocaloid: makoto is now bleeding

vocaloid: now togami is chasing her with a knife 

vocaloid: but wait the tables have turned!

vocaloid: genocide must have remembered she has scissors! 

vocaloid: now she's chasing him!

vocaloid: he grabbed makoto and ran off somewhere

vocaloid: she passed out and now komaru has appeared

3rdbase: thanks for the commentary babe 

vocaloid: no problem daddy 

_**[deleted]** _

vocaloid: no problem sweetie

bikerman: now I know you didn't just type that shit

vocaloid: girl what the fuck is you talking about 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on rewriting danganronpa and I was wondering if anyone is interested? 👉👈


End file.
